


Scare Cam

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Victoria and Adam decided to scare Robert but get more then they wanted.(Based on a Tumblr post I saw.)





	Scare Cam

**Author's Note:**

> So, Aaron is out and Robert came back around that time. So, no Jackson.
> 
> Feedback is Amazing :)

It wasn’t a secret that Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden were friends. Yes, they came from two different backgrounds. Robert’s dad was a framer, who married to Diane who owned half of the Woolpack with Chas Dingle; Aaron’s mom. Robert’s dad was respected in the little village Emmerdale, Aaron’s family had a reputation in the village, Being criminals, thieves, liars and the list went on. 

 

    All the adults always talked about the other, saying Victoria was a good girl, Andy a hard worker and  Diane was a mate but Robert. Robert was the bad egg, the trouble maker. Chas always said she didn’t want Aaron to be mates with him, mostly it was about what Robert did to Andy and Katie but Aaron had ignored his mom. 

 

Robert was the same way. He had more people around him growing up talking bad about the dingles. Then when Aaron showed up; and caused trouble. He again would be told to stay away, no good getting involved with a dingle but Robert didn’t listen, something about Aaron had pulled him to befriend the chavy young man and since the two became mates. 

 

  “This is a bad idea Vic.” rolls his eyes and looks at Adam, who’s biting his lip. “Oh come on, I’m bored and this is the only way for me to have fun and to have laugh.” Opens Robert’s closet door and sighs, moving shoes and out of the way. “Why can’t we scare Aaron? It would be a lot funnier.” Vic sat down on the floor, “because who knows when Aaron will be home, he always spends all night at bar west. Robert will be home in a few.” 

 

  Adam looked down at Vic, “I just…” doesn’t finish. “I was kinda hoping you would stay and help me scare the hell out of my brother but if he scares you that much then..” Trails off and looks at Adam; “Oi! I’m not scared.” sits by Vic, who closes the door and pulls out her phone; “scare cam.” Adam started chuckling. 

 

  20 minutes later the door opens and Vic looks at Adam and smiles, “ready to hear the highest scream you have ever heard?” gets her camera ready and Adam grabs the doorknob and they open it a tiny bit, see Robert and him laughing. “Who’s with him?” Adam whispers and peeks thru. Hears a voice, “It's Aaron.” Adam smiled, “oh it's like winning the lottery.” Vic smiled and giggled. 

 

 “Cain was in a right mood today, wonder what went up and died in his arse.” Aaron laughed a bit and shaked his head, “what?” Looks at Robert, shrugs. “Diane and Chas are downstairs, minding the bar; Vic is probably snogging it off with Adam somewhere.” Vic and Adam both blushed. “We are alone.” “I know, I just...worried.” “you wouldn’t be aaron if you weren’t fretting.” chuckles and Aaron rolled his eyes and laid on the bed, “letting that one go but it’s going into the insults book.” 

 

  “Good.” Robert leans down and kisses Aaron deeply and needy. “What are they doing?” Whispers Vic, Adam sighs, “It’s hard to tell, I can only see the bottom of the bed. “ Vic sighs and shugs, “let’s wait for like forty seconds then pop out.” Adam nodded, “Okay.” 

 

 Aaron moaned and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist, “want you.” mumbles against his lips, Robert smiled and pulled away, takes off his shirt. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Aaron smiled and sat up; Robert threw his shirt somewhere on the floor and helped take off his Aaron’s, “Been wanting you all day as well.” Robert smiled and kissed down Aaron’s chest, Aaron closed his eyes and throws his head back, “oh shit Rob.” 

 

 Adam and Vic looked at each other then both open the door, stumbling out. “Ow.” Robert and Aaron both pulled away from each other. “What the hell Vic?” “Adam?” “we were planning on scaring Robert.” Vic sighed, “why didn’t you tell us you two were dating?” Aaron sighed and bit his lip, Robert looked at him then at Vix, “and when were you into boys?” points to Robert. “  A long time VIc, I’m bisexual and I’m not ready to come out about it.” 

 

 “That’s why we didn’t say anything.” Aaron mumbled out, Vic and Adam nodded, “we will keep in quite; we promise.” Adam nods. “Thanks now, get out.” Vic rolls her eyes at Robert and leaves with Adam.  Sees them leave and sighs, rubs his neck; looks at Aaron. “So..” Aaron looks at Robert. “I will come out about it, about me, you and us.. Soon I promise.” Moves closer and kisses Aaron’s neck. Aaron’s smiles and sighs, “I know.” 

 

   Looks at Robert who smiles smugly and licks his lips, “so you still want me or?” Aaron pulls Robert closer and kisses him deeply. 


End file.
